inuyashas third brother
by Elessar Elensar
Summary: a story about inuyasha finding his long lost brother and the adventures they have together


Elessar, inuyasha's third brother

Aaaaah!

"What was that? What was what kagome? O it was probably nothing inuyasha, I just thought I heard a person screaming.

Aaaaah no please don't noooooooooooooo.

Someone is in trouble. Hurry it came from over there.

I'm on it."

When inuyasha and the others arrived at the village where they heard the scream a giant demon stood in the center eating people alive and destroying the village. It had 2 giant horns coming out of its head, sharp spikes coming out of its back. It had razor sharp teeth and was both strong and fast. The demon had no remorse what so ever for the village and its eyes burned with a sense of greatness for what he was doing.

Inuyasha found this very frustrating and could not take it any longer and decided to destroy the demon himself alone with no help from the others so he ran at the demon but before the demon even noticed him he was tackled to the ground into some tall grass by a mysterious figure. When inuyasha got a good look at him he realized it was a dog demon much like himself. The demon who stopped inuyasha told him to be quiet and that he would explain once they got away from the village so that there was no chance they would be seen by the demon. Inuyasha, after some arguing, decided that the other demon was right and they went back up the hill.

When they got to where Kagome, Shipou, Muroku and Sango were, the stranger explained himself. He looked almost identical to inuyasha; he said that the demon had 7 jewel shards and that not even inuyasha or himself alone could defeat him. Just then they saw why because the demon had turned around and on its back was a picture of a spider. Inuyasha could not believe he did not sense that the demon destroying the village was one of narakus' incarnations. The dog demon that tackled inuyasha into the grass said that he has been following them for a while now and was willing to help and wanted to join them. He asked them if they remembered the night before when they were attacked by sesshomaru. They were surprised to hear him say this. Then he told them that sesshomaru ran because I had drawn my sword and he seen me and knew who I was.

Before I go on we must destroy that demon before it devours that entire village he said he will continue after they kill him. Inuyasha we must all work together. Your right, Kagome where are the jewel shards. There is one in each arm and leg two in his chest and one in his head.

Inuyasha and the stranger charged at the beast with there swords drawn and that is when inuyasha seen that the strangers sword was almost identical to the tetsusaiga. Just then the demon that was attacking the village turned around and saw them, it swung its giant arm at them and grabbed inuyasha. Then the stranger used the iron reaver to cut off the demons arms then used a move he called the cross reaver where he crossed his arms and did something like a double iron reaver removing the demons head and killing it. Then the shards arose from the demon and were taken by naraku's servants, they must have been given to the demon by naraku. Well at least that is over, but we still don't know who you are?

I thought you would forget who I am, but it has been a while.

What do you mean it's been a while?

I haven't seen you since we were very young.

Wait one minute you are the one from my dream, the one where I am young and I am paying with another dog demon but then some men came and called us half-breeds and one threw something at me and the one I was playing with tackled the man over a cliff, after that I cry and the dream is over, says inuyasha, but what could it mean, tell me who the hell are you.

Inuyasha, I am Elessar, your brother. You are the same age as me and that is why we look so alike, we are twins. Inuyasha was frozen and looked as if he had seen a ghost, but then kagome seen a side of inuyasha that she had never seen before because he then started to cry and Elessar said finally brother after years of searching I have found you and I would like to join you and your friends for noraku almost killed me for I tried to defend kikyo after I found out about noraku's plan, but he was too strong so ever since I have been training and when I wasn't training I was trying to free you from that damn tree. We would love to have you on our team to collect all of the jewel shards and defeat noraku says sango. Elessar then thanked them and told them that they would not regret this.


End file.
